sversefandomcom-20200215-history
Annalise Rose DeAldre
Annalise is a female demon of the Sverse fandom born from in the Region of the demon world, created by Shadow Link of Hyrule to give the fandom more characters. Appearance Annalise has mud-brown hair that rests at about her shoulderblades. One strand of that on the right side of her face is braided. Near the end of the braid, braided into her hair rests tree silver beads and the end of the braid holds a single jade-green bead. Her eyes are a piercing yellow, the color of the rising sun. They tend to have an eerie glow to them when she gets upset or is perticularly determined about something, and her pupils can dialate as well into cat-like slits from their normal almond shape. Along her left cheek rests a scar from jaw to chin. She wears a choker necklace of gold around her neck, a remnant of her high-class days. Her top is black with a purple collar and gold-colored cuffs and cuts oof right above he abdomen. Her skirt is black with purple overlays and her old gold hip-guard. Her arms sport red bands, each with a single golden spiral. Knee-high black boots hide twin daggers for defense. As added defense, besides her usual sword, her claws are wicked sharp and, if desperate enough,her sharp pure white fangs can leave quite the scar. Her ears, like most demons are pointed and her left one has a silver band over it. Older style of dress Her older style of dress, for when she still lived her parents as a young adult, was what inspired her current style. She always hated wearing this longer, warmer dress. This one-piece dress featured gold spiral bands around the arms and red, gold-trimmed cuffs. Her current necklace is the same one she wore back then. A purple shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a red corset held her mid-section. Her Hip-guard was another thing she carried over to her current dress. Purple sides accented her black dress. A jade-green bracelet was worn on her left wrist. When this broke, the beads were saved and braided into her hair. A single ring was worn on her left hand, though it was rare for her to wear it on the correct finger. Bio Daughter of a rich merchant, Anna was born into wealth, but preferred to rip her dresses so they were shorter so it wouldn't get her way while fighting. She got rough and tumble with those boys and tended to be the guardian of the younger ones when bullies would pick on them. She came home with bruises and cuts, sometimes bleeding but always with a half grin on her face because she'd had so much fun. She could ask her father for anything and he'd have gotten it for her but she preferred to live like the 'peasants', as her sisters called them, and have fun their ways with games and stories and fighting with sticks. Anna got her scar one day when a group of bullies decided to tease and torment her and her friends. In retaliation, Anna attacked them with her 'sword', a long stick sharpened at the end. Enraged, one of the bully boys attacked her with his claws. It was lucky swipe, but Annalise had learned enough to thoroughly deal the bullies a lesson in pain for hurting her friends. She wouldn't stand for injustice or cruelty. Anna liked to go to other towns with her father, especially on the long distance trips. She loved to travel, and so it was decided, of her father's four children, Anna would be the one to take over as a merchant when her father passed away. She was, essentialy, her father's assistant and quickly learned the tricks of the trade, such as bargaining with sellers, dealing with rowdy customers and keeping thieves away. Her readiness and speed of learning quickly convinced her father to take her on the more important outings to sell and to present gifts to those of higher status than her family in order to keep in favor. One such outings were to the Demon King's castle bringing rare and valuable fruits, those that would be most suitable in fine, rich wines. It was here that she met Malakai for the first time. Being bored with her father's talk, she snuck away for a bit, exploring the area just a bit when she ran into the young man. (WIP, will be continued) Personality Known for her cold demeanor and and harsh glares, It's thought that Annalise has no good side. But it takes time to gain the trust of a demon who has seen so much treachery and deceit in her world. Her eyes hold no innocence. She's sheen what can happen to demons who are deemed 'weak' and her guard is constantly kept up in defence. She will always assume the worst until it is proven otherwise. She doesn't like to talk, saying the minimum.But this is just one side to this woman. To those who have managed to gain her respect and trust, she is a caring, more kind person. One such person can see the light in her eyes when she looks at them, but it is rare when others are present. She can get talkative around those rare few she can call friends. The lucky ones can even see her smile, however if you break her trust, she will do everything in her power to make your life a living hell. She will not stand for deception. Origin Annalise was a concept from another character cosplay. At first, the cosplay was a 'second player' palette swap and needed a name. Once her creator was introduced into the Sverse fandom, it was learned that the Sverse creator, Latte-dah , wanted other people to participate. With the help of Malakai's creator, nathanadonis, Anna was shifted from an OC cosplay to an Sverse character and moulded into a proper demon with the help of the Sverse pros. Trivia *Annalise's first and middle names both come from human girls who had been possessed by demons, Annalise Michaels and Emily Rose. *Anna was originally supposed to have small wings and horns, like her concept cosplay, but her creator was unable to draw them and thus the horns and wings were dropped. *Her current wear skirt was slightly inspired by four swords Zelda's dress. You can also see the eye design from the four sword on her necklace and the five Link's belt buckle swirls on her armbands. She had no connection to these characters, however. These are just her connection to her creator's name, Shadow Link of Hyrule.